readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinitrix
The Infinitrix is the latest Omnitrix/Ultimatrix created by Azmuth. It was given to Dylan Jones on his 16th birthday after Magister Hulka decided he was the perfect candidate. Backstory After Albedo took the Ultimatrix, Azmuth started building another Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. After two years, he finally completed it and handed it over to the Plumber's, giving them permission to give it to whoever they believed responsible. Magister Hulka recommended Dylan Jones, as he knew Dylan wouldn't let them down. Modes *'Green - Active/Recharge Mode :' The default Infinitrix mode, when the alien selection interface can be used. Also when there is no time left and the Infinitrix changes back to human it flashes green. *'Red - S.D.M. Self Destruct Mode: '''When the Infinitrix was set to S.D.M. (Self-Destruct Mode). According to Ben, the destruction of the instrument will destroy the universe only if recovery was allowed to build for several days. This mode also has a timer, which is also in tune with voice commands. Unlike all the other modes while in S.D.M. all of the Infinitrix turns red, not only the face. Also when radiation is detected, the Infinitrix dial flashes red. *'Yellow - Scan Mode: 'When foreign DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Infinitrix, it closes its main features (probably because the capabilities of the alien is unknown therefore no one knows what it could do to the Infinitrix) until the foreign DNA is scanned. When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Infinitrix shows a picture of almost every alien the user has in possession. When a new DNA is scanned the Infinitrix either pops out and shoots out a yellow light from the black and yellow part or doesn't pop out but circles and then reveals a hole which shoots out the yellow light. When in alien form, the Infinitrix shoots out a yellow beam from the dial. *'Reset Mode: 'When the Infinitrix is in Reset Mode, the user can change various things such as color interface, add a timer, create a feedback to anyone if needed, send information to Azmuth, turn on the command codes, or master control, scan the proximity for new alien DNA, and even stop the S.D.M. from destroying the universe if on charge for several days. This Mode includes taking off the Infinitrix. This mode can be accessed by the voice command Infini''trix Reset Mode Code 10 or pressing and holding the Ultimatrix dial while a desired alien for 2 seconds. Features *As with the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, the Infinitrix functions as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. The Infinitrix rewrites the DNA carrier on a quantum level, and creates mass energy (and vice versa) as needed. *The Infinitrix has a selection interface that uses white three-dimensional holograms of the alien selected. *The Infinitrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Dylan, and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix did. *Disentangling the Infinitrix: Command code: 000 Release Coupling - 0 *S.D.M.: Infinitrix Self Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 *Self Destruct Cancelation: Abort Self Destruct, Code 10 *Resetting the Infinitrix: Infinitrix Reset Code 10 *Abort Resetting the Ultimatrix: Infinitrix Abort Reset Sequence Code 10 *Overide : Command Function Overide Code 10 *The Infinitrix has the incredible power and ability to evolve any of the aliens into more powerful forms (This time put in by Azmuth), granting them new powers and new abilities that are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful. This is activated by pressing the faceplate of the Infinitrix while transformed as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow, then the aliens are "evolved" into their Ultimate Forms. *It serves as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the Omnitrix. *The Infinitrix also has a master control, which is yet to be activated. *The Infinitrix always goes into capture mode when there is a DNA sample that it doesn't recognize within its proximity. *There are probably many ways of taking the Infinitrix off your wrist, 2 of them are seen in the series. The first is via voice command (used by Ben), the second is by pressing the black button next to the dial. *The Infinitrix has Artifical Intelligence like the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. *It can detect and measure radiation. *It can make modifications to the alien forms (Nanomech's appearance, Ghostfreak's extra skin, NRG's suit, several aliens' ability to speak, etc.) to make the forms more bearable. *The Infinitrix can change the clothing that the aliens wear, by saying, Infinitrix Code 16. It is shown that returning aliens now have unique clothing to them (e.g. Four Arms). *There is a lockout code on the Infinitrix which can block transformations of Ben, as we will see the code in action later this year. *The Infinitrix not only scans aliens but also items required of them, e.g. clothing for Four Arms, supportive brace for Brainstorm, containment suit for NRG, etc. *When it comes in contact with a genetically faltered species, the Infinitrix automatically corrects the genetic problems. *The Infinitrix can hack into the wielder's mind when they are unconscious to wake them up. *In tough situations, the Infinitrix can teleport the wielder to either Azmuth (Infinitrix Danger Code 001) or to the wielder's home (Infinitrix Danger Code 002) by hacking into their mind. *The Infinitrix can shoot out bursts of electricity, Infinitrix Backup Code 001. *''Infinitrix Backup Code 002'' activates a signal jammer. *The Infinitrix can make someone forget the last few minutes by using Infinitrix Backup Code 003. *If neccesary, the Infinitrix will shut down as to not be used the wrong way. When it is reactivated, all aliens unlocked will still be unlocked. *The Infinitrix rarely needs to recharge as it draws power from the Null Void. *The Infinitrix can open a portal to the Null Void using Infinitrix Code 0110010 *The Infinitrix can hack into government computers and make holograms of the information. *The Infinitrix can send out a Danger Signal when the wielder says ''Infinitrix Danger Code 001 Aliens Aliens unlocked when Dylan was given Infinitrix *Ampethyst *Splitfire *Gigantosore *Rath *Cannonbolt *Upgrade *Terrorfirma *XLR8 *Slate *Thorn *Malefic Additional Aliens *Metal Waste (Unlocked by Dylan 11,000) *DylanAlt (Unlocked by Dylan 11,000) *Orbliterate (Unlocked in Army Awakening ) *TerraBite (Unlocked in Forever Enemies ) *Gravitation (Confirmed to appear in Fall Of Arcadia) *Mass Bulk (Confirmed to appear in 1st season finale) Infinite Forms *Infinite Ampethyst *Infinite Slate *Infinite Malefic Trivia *Unlike the Ultimatrix, it is almost impossible to home in on the Infinitrix. Only Azmuth is able to track it. *When the Infinite Forms are accessed, the wielder (Dylan) becomes more aggresive. Category:Pages Category:Tennantfan Category:Ben 10 Category:Technology